Lets Play! Super Smash Brothers Brawl!
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: This is a small drabble...cause I wouldnt call it crack of what its like to be in the same room as my brother's and I  sometimes neice and nephew  while we play Super Smash Brothers Brawl! You know its gonna be funny :D


Author's Note- Well I was going to put these all together but i cant cause it would be impossible to choose the video game it should go under. Anyways, i might do the same game twice cause my neice and nephew also play with us sometimes and it turns out diffrently like when i play Fire Emblem and there watching me play.

This stars ME

This stars my brothers (Luigi400000 and SonicZ16)

This stars my neice and nephew (Elizabeth and Sean) *there 3 and 5 years old*

*DISCLAIMER*- I own nothing but the story itself i am NOT making any money off this Get it? Got it? Good!

ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS!

* * *

Lets play super smash brothers brawl

Ami: *slouching on couch* Err….I'm SO BORED!

Mom: You know I can always give you work! And you should read a book-

Ami: *walks into brothers room* Sup guys!

Luigi: Hey Ami! :D

Sonic: *glare* . Hey…

Ami: *whispers* I'm bored….

Luigi: Lets play brawl!

Ami: *blank stare*

Sonic: She means…really? Don't you remember the last time we played brawl?

Luigi: *Shakes head no*

Sonic: Her notebook happened…*shows up notebook with angry scratches*

Ami: -_- At least I vented my anger…

Luigi: Lets play! :3

Ami: Sure :D

Sonic: T.T Oh great…might as well play too.

Announcer guy- Super smash brother brawl!

Ami: . Is it me or is the announcer annoying?

Sonic: O.O OMG She is already getting mad! *freaking out*

Ami: *faceplam* No I was just questioning the announcers usefulness I mean we can read!

*Sean and Elizabeth run in*

Sean: :D Your playing brawl I wanna play!

Elizabeth: ^_^ Me too!

Sonic: -_- *groans* Fine…

*hands him a controller*

Luigi: *whispers* But there are already 4 players Elizabeth cant play .

Ami: Here Elizabeth *hands over a gamecube controller(wave bird) with no batteries and plug*

Sonic: T.T I feel mean.

Ami: :D *looks over* She cant tell the difference!

Luigi: *face cries* Come on back to the game!

Sean: I'm gonna be link!

Ami: (- loves link) Nooooooooo Sean! Be Toon link!

Sean: :D Ok!

Ami: Hey sonic who are you going to be?

Sonic: T.T Does it matter?

Luigi: I'm going to be jigglypuff! :D

Ami: *glares at Luigi* No one asked you.

Luigi: *fake cries* Your so mean!

Ami: I just want to know who you pick so I can pick!

Sonic: I'm going to play as sonic. (Ironic right?)

Ami: ^_^ Then I'll be my awesome, super cool, awesome, super cool, awesome, mercenary of awesomeness!

Sonic: Hey Luigi how many times she called 'her' Ike awesome and super cool?

Luigi: *shrugs* Dunno…

Sonic: ._. Weirdo

Ami: I'm not weird its love! *hearts pop out*

Elizabeth: I love you ami! *squeezes tightly*

Ami: O.O *turns blue* Yea I can feel the love…and there is to much of it!

*she lets go*

Sean: . Lets fight already!

Ami is Ike

Sonic is Sonic

Luigi is Jigglypuff

Sean is Toon link

Got it? Good.

*Just stands there*

Ami: Who do I go after?

Luigi: Sonic!

*looks at sonic*

Ami: Yea right so you can own me like Brent and the Mewtwo in the WTF campout

*everyone laughs*

Ami: Ok if I go after Luigi I'll own him and he'll cry. If I go after Sean that's an unfair fight and if I go after sonic the victor will get owned by Sean or Luigi cause of low lives left.

*thinks…*

Ami: I'm going after Luigi

Luigi: No you like a level 10! . *frustrated cries* No!

Ami: Who is having a hissy fit now!…Fine!

*Restarts battle*

Luigi: Lets pick teams! I'll be with Sonic *Hugs Sonic's arm*

Ami: But sonic is like a level 15! O.O

*thinks*

Ami: I love a challenge! *throws fist in the air* Sean your with me.

Elizabeth: What about me!

*laughs a bit*

Ami: Your on my team

Elizabeth: YAY! *hugs ami*

Ami: :D I have my own private fangirl!

Luigi: Now you just have one more thing in common with sasuke your eternal love!

Ami: . Err *death glare*

Sonic: Your not Nailalah!

Sean: Lets do stock match!

Ami: Yea cause normal sux worse then sakura!

Sean: Totally :D

*Starts game*

*intense fight happens*

Sonic: Why did you pick Ike if I picked sonic! That was kinda dumb.

Ami: To show everyone that even a slow character can beat a speed character if they tried hard enough! *fake cries at small motivational speech*

Sonic: Fine! Have at you! *points controller at ami. We fight!

Ami: Yes we shall! *points nunchuck at sonic* Your on!

Luigi: Do you always gotta act like it's the final battle when you both fight!

Ami: Sonic is like teh( - yes its spelt like that on purpose) uber master of brawl! And so am I!

Sonic: No your not!

Ami: Shut up! Let me finish!

*flicks sonic*

Ami: Its like the battle for the ages cause I sucked at almost every video game when I was little and sonic owns them.

Luigi: So a no0b?

Ami: *fake cries* don't say it like that!…but yes

Sonic: So beating sonic is a 'I'm better then you' thing?

Ami: No its to show that I have grown up and become an awesome gamer and I wanna prove it! *hold up fist in air*

Sonic: Your just filled with motivational speeches today aren't you?

*Elizabeth claps*

Ami: See she liked it!

*looks over*

Sonic: No she's hitting the controller against her hand.

Elizabeth: Wait Ami there aren't any batteries in here!

Ami: *ignores and fights sonic* There invisible!

Elizabeth: Really?

Ami: yea your being Ike look your moving! See! *points to me*

Elizabeth: Yea I am! :D…Am I winning?

Ami: Yea your fighting sonic!

Elizabeth: Awesome! *waves useless controller*

Ami: Your gonna win!

Elizabeth: *drops controller and leaves* I'm gonna watch nemo.

Sean: She loves that movie…

Ami: O RLY?

Sonic: YES RLY!

Ami: O RLY?

*goes on for 10 minutes*

Ami: O RL-

*smash ball appears*

Ami: and silence fills the room not even Sean stirs….

Sonic: Narrorating yourself?

Ami: *nods*

Sonic: FREE FOR ALL!

*footstool jumps Ike*

Ami: Don't put your dirty shoes on my commanders awesome hair!

*sonic gets smash ball*

Ami: O.O *raises hand* I surrender.

Sonic: :D Yay I win!

Rankings for 3 stock match

Ami-6 kill(s)

Sonic-5 kill(s)

Luigi-1 kill(s)

Sean- 0 kill(s)

Ami- Sonic you have won the battle but I have won the war! *points and epic laughs* hahHAH!

Sonic: This is totally going to her head.

Sean: Lets play another match!

Ami: Sure! :D

Sean: I'll be Toon link!

Ami: Nooooooooo! Be link!

Sean: Sure :D

Ami: Sonic who are you going to be?

Sonic: You really have to know?

Ami:*nods*

Luigi: I don't know who to be!

Sean: I like link!

Ami: Sonic just tell me!

Sonic: No just find out!

*Fighting starts*

* * *

Author's Note- Yea most of the time we talk...er fight then actually play the game. Elizabeth acts exactally like Ponyo from that movie, you know? I dont know if you ever seen it but she acts just like her! xD and she love the movie 'Finding Nemo' she like watches it every day! Sean always plays video games with us. For a 5 year old he is really good. O.O he even beat me and my brother at Mario Kart: Double Dash! He has play tales of symphonia with me also and we almost ALWAYS play brawl when he is over our house. xD and elizabeth gets the not working controller so she feels like she is playing.

Anyways i hope you like this installment of Lets Play!

* * *

Preview For The Next Part ~ Harvest Moon: Animal Parade

Ami: T.T i miss Chase's cooking...

Sonic: But its a video game you cant smell through a TV

Ami: . shut up! Your just jealous Kathy doesnt make you shining lunch everyday like Chase does!

Luigi: :D Renee makes me good and perfect lunches everyday!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! *waves to readers*


End file.
